Perfection
by KatMeowsers
Summary: The time of the imperfect is over. Gene will make shure of that. She was granted true perfection by the Fairaes and she is using it to conquer this sad world.
1. The Goal

_I judge myself for not being perfect, then I'm remember I'm human._

_I am human, I'm not perfect._

_Human._

I lived by that standard once. I don't any longer.

I laugh sadly at how I used to be; making excuses for my imperfection.

Perfection is the only thing that matters in this dirty world, this dirty, bloody world.

I live to be perfection. I will be perfection before my immortal soul dies.

I am perfection. Or I will be.

Soon.


	2. The Unusual Request

The day was bright enough to me squint my eyes slightly. It wasn't the median of light and dark, I disliked it. I wished it were completely dark, that would be easier than trying to balance between the two. I want everything to be dark. Unfortunately, I don't follow that code. My hair is white and my eyes are just blue enough to distinguish from the whites of my eyes. My skin is fair to say the least, and my nails have a tiny shade of blue to them rather than pink. I wore dark clothing, the kind that consumed the matter as it swooshes about me. I was perfection. I was the center of the dark waves.

I walk amongst the Common, I mean amongst in the loosest of terms. I was perfection; I walk above them; I walk on them. I go to the store my dear friend runs. The cobblestone clicks nicely against the shoes of the Common. I can hear each individual heel, except for those with rubber soles. They sound more like a screech of nails on a chalkboard. I hate those that wear human inventions. I was human once; I wore those shoes before, and I am glad I got rid of such filthy habits.

The door is slightly tilted all the way to the base. The only reason I let him keep the door so of center is because his entire shop is off. Or perhaps the entire world is a little tilted the other way. Either way, I let it remain as such. I turn the knob to the left. I push slightly and I hear a ting that makes me cringe. Such an annoying bell, but I let him keep it because it hangs in line with the door.

As I walk in, I hear him call, as though I were a normal customer. He'll be regretting that soon enough. My bare feet touch the wood; I can tell it is newly polished. I used to think he polished the floor every day. I came a day early, previously, to discover that the floor was disgusting. I now know he does it especially for me. I come in the first and third Sunday of the month, exactly at eight in the morning. Each of those days, the floor is smooth enough for me to glide against.

"Hello, Rudolf." I was delighted at the tone of my voice. It rang with the true intentions of death, likely striking fear into the assistant. He always hides in a corner of the shop, pretending to be working. I call to him every time.

I get the same response; "Hello, ma'am."

"Christian, I have a different order this time." My old friend hurried to the counter, I felt his pace quicken as he passed the books and premade potions. I felt him put down my usual order and I realized that he did not know I meant augmenting my order, not instead of. "I need the usual as well. This is simply something I need on the side as well."

"Would you like what you ordered from last time as well," he stuck his head between the curtain. It was a musty red, slightly more purple on the left half. I hate those curtains, but the last ones were blue and slightly green. I put up with it since this is Christian.

"No, please, leave it with the messenger for another fifteen days. That way it's even more probable that he is killed for the very item I have had you on the lookout for since we began business." I smiled evenly and supremely, I am his queen. "Bring it out," he started to retreat behind the curtains, "after, you bring my usual order."

"Yes, ma'am," he was his normal, foolishly unafraid self, unlike Rudolf, sniveling in the corner as he reorganized the same four glass jars. His hair flopped from one side of his head to the other; it was almost like it was gelled together. Yet, it looked too soft to have been globed together. He reminded me of a bunny rabbit; his nose was small enough for it, and his ears were slightly elongated. Christian set the basket on the glass counter. Everything in here felt like it was glass. "The usual, now, what is your unusual request? Typically you don't stray from routine for months, but this is twice in one visit!"

"No, I asked you to find it three years ago. It is but happenstance that its arrival lines up with the need of these supplies. Now fetch it. Quickly!" he turned and walked composed until the curtains settled. Then I felt him run, down the corridor, past two doors, up the later and back one door space. He moved slowly after that. He had received it. The fool at least knew to be careful with it. His return would probably take a few moments, so I bothered the assistant as entertainment.

"Boy, tell me," he looked over with fear in his eyes. I leaned more of weight on my elbows as I looked at him, peering around the shelf. "Are you done with those four jars? Can you play with me now?"

His face was bright red as he sluggishly walked to me. There was no way that he could be slower than Christian, if that were his hopes, for he had only made it to the ladder. Rudolf appeared in front of me in shambles; his face was paling, but still pink; his clothes were shifted and wrinkled; his hair flopped, but not in any attractive way, as Christian's did. What a mess. "Yes, ma'am?" he was so pathetic.

"Reach into that basket," I commanded.

"The one with the fabric? Your basket?" he was close to sniveling and Christian wasn't even near the second door.

"Yes, that one, you fool." He did as I had said. "Do you feel that coolness about your hand?" He nodded, "you can't remove your hand until I say so and it warms." I moved the basket directly behind me, his form stretched over mine. Christian was at the first door. "And I don't think I want to let you go, convince me."

The boy was on the verge of tears. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Neither have I, so why have you avoided me for three years? Do me looks displease you?"

I moved the basket even further; he was mere centimeters from me. His left hand hovered around my waist, unsure of what to do with it. I leaned into it. He stuttered, "no, not at all."

"Then, do I please you a little too much?" He opened his mouth and I cautioned him, "if you lie, I'll rip your heart out."

"Uh-I, I can't stop thinking about you," I pushed the basket a little further. The entire length of his body lie against mine, I supported his weight. I felt him stiffen. I urged him to say more. "I have touched myself thinking about you. I thought if I could avoid you, I could avoid the thoughts."

"Release," he had told the truth, and he could move if he wanted, but he stayed. To think that Christian still had fifteen meters to travel, I could play with him for so much more longer. "What if I told you, that these thoughts you had, are perfectly fine? And that I even encourage them?"

"I would have to ask why, then," he was becoming courageous, which meant less honest.

"Perhaps, if you come to my flat, you'll see why. Would you like to come? Would you like to stay?"

"Yes, ma'am. Though I don't know if Christian if he'll let me."

"Well, I control Christian, just as I control you," I rubbed my nose against his. I threw him to the ground to turn around and face the approaching Christian. "Hurry, my darling, I have what I wanted as my special request." He moved with less care and more purpose, though he still moved slower than usual. "If you keep me waiting much longer, I'll have to call it free," and there did his pace quicken! He burst through the uneven curtains in a flash, holding it.

It glimmered in the store light. I was surprised that anything could glimmer with such little sun. Yet, there it was, glimmering as though it was water kissed by the moonlight. The black metal seemed to consume all that surrounded it. I could finally begin. Finally, the world was mine.

Christian casually slipped the dagger into my basket, almost as casual as I slipped him thrice our arrangement. He was delighted at the money, less so at the boy on the floor with my right foot on his chest.

"You can't have him," he was so strong in his words, but I knew he didn't mean it. He knew the dirty, unclean thoughts this boy had about me, I had to make him pay for that.

"Here," I tossed on another purse; it had forty gold coins, half of what I had told him would be on the table. Christian was silent. He knew he would get stories of what I did to him when I came back. Christian did love my little stories.

"Do give me every detail." I helped the shop boy to his feet and thrust the basket into his hands.

"Have I ever withheld anything?" Rudolf started to sweat; now listening to our conversations for the past three years was unwise. He knew exactly what I was going to do, and he couldn't move. "Christian, do you mind if we take the fireplace? I want to unwrap my new toy as soon as possible."

"Be my guest ma'am."


	3. A Ritual of Bliss

As I arrived with the boy in an invisible tow, I realized I had yet to clean up from my last visitor. I called for my elf, "come here, Useless." And so did it come, "must I tell you how to do your job? Clean up our last guest. I am no longer practicing."

"Did mi'lady finally get the pretty? The one that would let me free?"

"I have it but you'll only be free if you finish the tasks. Is the sitting room clean?" It nodded and that is where I walked. The boy followed me. The sitting room was not the typical one. This one had my bath in it, right in the middle of the floor. It was filled and was piping hot. I told the boy to sit in the chair aligned with the tub. I took the basket from him and laid the contents in a row on the table by the door.

"What are you going to do to me?" his voice quivered.

I took the rose petals and unholy water from the items. "Oh, nothing really, I promise it won't hurt for very long. Don't worry," I said as he shifted, "it isn't going to hurt now either. This is just a preliminary." I poured the vial into the water, it undoubtedly turned cold. I threw all of the petals into the water, they shriveled. It _was_ cold. I undressed, leaving on nothing. He could see me, no more imagining for him. No, he would get bliss before I turned his life into Hell.

My body was covered in goose bumps as I slipped into the bath. I let everything but my face fall beneath the water. Soon, Rudolf stood over me. I knew what he wanted to do, and I was going to let him.

"At least unclothe yourself before you get in," he obeyed. All of his dirty cloth was on the floor in a pile. I saw Useless come in and take them as he knelt over my body. I sat up and moved me legs around his waist. I told Useless to come back with my eyes. She knew what I wanted her to bring.

He thrust himself into me. It was no pleasure for me, but I pretended as though it were all I ever wanted. I scratched his back, I begged for it to be harder and faster, I cried out for more. He gave me all that I asked for. He forced his lips on mine, his mouth tasted unclean and grimy. I let him continue. At least my last guest was good. I thought about what I was planning on doing to him; the thought of it made me orgasm. He continued for another fifteen minutes, I curled against his body as though I had an orgasm again. I wanted him to enjoy himself a little more. Useless gave me Gillyweed to chew on. I accepted and went underwater. I figured he would enjoy himself much more if I didn't need to come up for air. When he finished, I knew that his life was finished as well.

Useless handcuffed him behind his back, despite more orders to do so in front of him. I came up for air and found I couldn't breathe. He had taken less than twenty minutes. I had anticipated his timing to be that of a perfect being. I shouldn't have assumed such things. I pointed at the vanity and Useless brought me Silverweed. I chew that and not only did his awful taste disappear, but as did my gills.

I stepped out of the bath and had Useless correct its mistake. His hands now in front, I lead him to the Room. My body felt the air around it warm compared to the bath water. I dripped dry as I walked down the spiral stairs. Useless lead Rudolf along the platform as I went down the next sixty three steps, his eyes followed my breasts as they bounced. Pig. Surely he knew by now that I wasn't being honest when I said I encouraged him thinking in that manner. Then again, he could be that stupid. I sat and watched him hang by the handcuffs as I waited for Useless.

It brought the knife and my other supplies. I hated to be stereotypical, but I was going to dip this boy into a cauldron. Useless came clamoring down the steps, I barked at it to hurry a little quieter. It braided my hair and presented me with a silk sham dress. I put my arms up as it climbed on a stool to slip it over me. I stood and Useless handed me the dagger. I had searched for it for as long as I possessed this half-form. I was not yet perfect, but I soon would be. Useless lowered the quivering boy and I spoke with him briefly.

"What is your biggest fear? I'll tear your heart out if you lie," before he could say a word, I started it. I used the knife to cut my scratch marks deeper. I peeled away layers of flesh. It took hours to get it, but when I did, I knew that it was all me. I cut away pound of flesh and bone to reach it. I had the heart of a cowardly, blissful admirer. Such a rare thing considering I never left the house except for errands.

The skin lay at my feet, right beside his own, as I pushed the Moonseed into the Pulmonary Artery. I plugged the Inferior Vena Cava with Moonstone. I poured a vial of Syrup of Hellebore into the Superior Vena Cava. The heart beat in my hand. This was going perfectly. I took the blackened dagger and carved out the baby Flobberworm that had lived inside of Rudolf. Poor Rudolf; he never really had a chance of living. First he was a poor boy, and then he was a boy that gave me the look that I needed.

I tossed the two centimeter long Flobberworm into a glass jar, held up by Useless. I threw in Sapphire dust over the creature and he started growing. Useless screwed on the lid before it was too late. It hung the jar of Flobberworm above the cauldron. Its mucus seeped out of the holes and dripped into the empty pot.

I threw in the living Chizpurfles; they died as soon as they touched the otherwise boring goo. I stirred in the hair of a female Acromantula that had just hatched seven hundred seventy seven eggs. I dropped in the beak of a Snidget and Useless prepared the Tongue of a Sphinx. I stirred with the feather of a winged horse as I added in more mediocre ingredients. Fairy cocoons from a plant grown in Mooncalf dung, the ears of an Imp, and the Tear of the King of Serpents, which is only mundane if you have the skill that I do. Useless dropped the tongue into the small vat and I stirred until my arms were sore. Useless cleaned the remains of the boy and I continued to stir until I could do so no longer. It took the rest of my energy to pour the mush into my Moke bag.

I had Useless carry me up the stairs and into my bed. There I slept, exhausted. I didn't leave for days. Useless brought me food and changed the bedding, against my wishes, each evening. I only allowed it to do so because it was changing them to make sure I didn't succumb to bed rot so close to my task and so close to its freedom. Things stayed that way until my Moke bag started to glow, as he told me it would.


End file.
